


What He Needs

by Cat2000



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Thunderheart and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Ray is learning how to voice his needs to Walter
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the whole movie; AU; some sexual scenes between two men
> 
> Pairing: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for TheCarlySutra as part of an art/fic exchange. The piece of awesome artwork she did for me can be found on my page, under the Triple 9 page

Walter’s arm was warm and comforting, where it was slung over Ray’s body. Ray lay with his back to his husband, in that half-asleep daze where everything felt vaguely unreal and he didn’t have to worry about anything other than just being cuddled and held.

They were going to have to get up soon. As much as Ray might want to stay curled up with his husband all day, they had a full schedule ahead of them.

Behind him, Ray felt rather than heard Walter stir. Felt the gentle brush of lips against his hair. The firm grip that Walter took on his waist, drawing him back against Walter’s chest.

Careful not to break his husband’s grip, Ray turned around in Walter’s arms, so that they were face to face, and nuzzled into the junction between Walter’s neck and shoulder, letting out a tiny, contented sigh. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Walter’s response was immediate and reassuring.

Ray sighed again as his husband’s hands slid down to his waist, ghosting over his hips. He couldn’t help the soft groan that escaped his lips as Walter squeezed his hips. It wasn’t painful; the squeezing felt good. Possessive. Like he belonged.

Walter’s lips brushed against the top of Ray’s head and his hands moved a bit lower, squeezing along his thighs and down his legs. Ray’s body began reacting to the touch and he blushed, realising Walter would feel his erection pressing between them.

Walter’s fingers ran along the back of Ray’s neck, gently squeezing there. He let his other hand move between them, moving a bit lower to grasp his erection.

Ray’s groan was loud enough to make his cheeks turn red. He pressed his face further into his husband’s neck, hiding his blush. “Walter, _please_.” He couldn’t help but whine as his member responded to the touch of the man he loved.

Walter rolled them both over, pinning Ray to the bed underneath him and kissing him, firmly and deeply. Hard enough to leave Ray dazed and whimpering for more from his husband. And even when he lost the ability to ask for what he wanted in words, Walter could read his body well enough to make it react and respond in all the ways they both wanted.

Finally, Ray snuggled into his husband’s arms, content and happy. Well, almost. There was an itch crawling over his skin. He felt hot and squirmy inside. Even Walter’s arms wrapped tightly around him weren’t enough to calm down how unsettled he felt. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Walter’s, mumbling, “I don’t want to get up.”

Walter propped himself up on one elbow; ran his fingers down Ray’s chest. “There’s a lot we need to get done today.”

“I know.” Ray sighed rather than whined. He whimpered softly when Walter stroked around each of his nipples in turn, but even though he felt his member stir, it didn’t respond other than that.

“Something bothering you?”

Ray looked up into his husband’s dark eyes. It was tempting, _so tempting_ , to lie. Even if it was a white lie, it was easier to voice that he was fine. That nothing was wrong.

But he was trying not to lie to Walter. Even a minor lie that didn’t harm their relationship. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Walter’s body, feeling the strong muscles of his husband’s back bunched under his hands. “Yeah,” he admitted, his voice barely a whisper. And then his words caught in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to put what was wrong in words. Admitting he had a problem was hard enough; putting exactly what the problem was into words was more than he could do.

“You feeling restless? Like you got ants crawling all over you?” Walter fit his hand against Ray’s cheek; stroked his thumb against Ray’s lips.

Ray nodded. “Feels like I don’t fit right in my skin,” he admitted. “Like I’ll go out and do something I shouldn’t. Just so you’ll do something about it.” He hid his face against Walter’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“No apologies, Ray.” Walter pushed him back enough so that they could look into each other’s eyes. “You don’t ever need to apologise for telling me what you need.”

“Can you help me?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Walter kissed him, gently and lingeringly, and then sat up. He squeezed Ray’s arms and then patted his lap. “Over you go.”

Ray felt so wound up, he didn’t even try to protest or argue. In fact, a big part of him was relieved that his husband was taking charge. He breathed in deep and slowly shuffled over Walter’s lap, adjusting his position slightly to make himself more comfortable.

They were both naked, but as Walter’s hand came to rest on his backside, Ray didn’t feel turned on. This wasn’t about sex or foreplay. It was about his husband giving him what he needed, so that he could face the rest of their day.

The first smack wasn’t as hard as Walter could give out, but it was definitely felt. Ray held himself still as the second smack landed on his opposite buttock and continued to hold himself still and tense as Walter swatted at the same force down to his thighs.

“Don’t try to fight your reactions, Ray.” Walter spoke in a low, soothing, tender voice as he began a second circuit of swats. “You’re not being punished right now. This is about you feeling safe enough to let go. I’m here for you. I love you.”

His bottom was stinging by this point, but not unbearably so. Listening to his husband, he let himself relax and found himself shifting in response to the stinging swats as Walter made sure every inch of his bottom, from the crest down to mid-thigh, received attention; including his sit spots, where Ray knew he would feel it when he sat down later.

As he reached a third circuit of swats, Walter began to smack just a bit more firmly; a little faster. “Let it all out,” he said, his voice soft and reassuring. “That’s it, Ray. Good boy.”

It took those words for Ray to realise he was crying, tears sliding down his cheeks. He put his hands behind his back, needing Walter to hold onto him. Needing the contact with his husband. And when Walter took his hands in a firm grip, it tore the first sob from his throat.

One sob was quickly followed by more and Ray clung to Walter’s hands like he was a drowning man and his husband was a lifeline. He slumped over Walter’s lap, letting go of the turmoil inside him and releasing his negative emotions through his tears.

Finally, Ray realised that the spanking had stopped. His bottom stung; but it was a pain that would fade within a couple of hours. His husband had proved, yet again, that he was there for Ray; and that feeling was one Ray hoped would stay with him forever.

Walter helped Ray up and wrapped him into a tight, safe and warm embrace. Ray pressed his face into the crook between his husband’s shoulder and chin and clung on tightly.

For now, his needs were met and the turmoil inside him was quiet.

** The End **


End file.
